Intrusion
by KatiKat
Summary: Wyatt comes for what he considers his. This is just a short PWP about what could have happened after Chris Crossed. Gen, although Wyatt seems rather obsessed with Chris in this one.


**Intrusion**

by KatiKat

_Author´s Notes: This could be considered a PWP. It´s just a small bunny that popped up in my head while watching the episode Chris Crossed. It´s set directly after this particular episode. _

Everything happened so fast. One moment they were standing around the kitchen, talking about unimportant things that only a family can share. Wyatt´s cooing could be heard from the baby monitor and a second later, everything went downhill.

When the blue sparks of orbing rained down from the ceiling, they all froze, watching the visitor enter their home. It couldn´t have been Leo or Chris nor Paige since they were all there, helping with the preparation of the family dinner. But before they could blink or start to question who and why, the orbing turned into a tall long-haired blond man, with strong features and a determined, cold look in his eyes.

As soon as the change was complete, he waved his hand, sending them crashing into the walls and kitchen cabinets. They cried out in surprise, then in pain as their bodies collided with the hard furniture. There was only one of them who understood, who knew.

An expression of extreme dread settled over Chris´ features as he realized who entered the Halliwell manor. Knowing that the only way to protect the others was to get out of there as quickly as possible, he started to orb, his body dissolving into the white-blue light. But their black clad visitor´s right hand shot out in his direction, the callused fingers closing in a tight fist. The shining sparkles solidified into a human body again. Crouching on the floor, Chris suddenly wheezed, his hands flying towards his throat in a desperate attempt to rid himself of the pressure that was stealing the air from his lungs.

The others scrambled to their feet, Piper lifting her hands to freeze the intruder, blow him up, anything to rid her family of the danger he posed. But nothing worked. And as they moved towards him, desperately trying to free their whitelighter, the blond man just smirked. With a simple look, he built up a blue shimmering barrier, shutting the witches and the Elder in it.

They fought the restraint, tried to orb, to throw their magical powers against it, but nothing worked. They were locked tight.

The intruder´s attention moved back to Chris, who was desperately panting for breath now, eyes wide open and full of sheer terror. He moved his outstretched arm towards his own chest, lifting the struggling whitelighter of the Halliwell sisters from the ground and moving him closer through the air. And when Chris was close enough, the blond man gripped him by the back of his neck with his left hand and brought their faces together.

"If you want to make sure something´s done well, do it yourself!" he sneered, then opened the tightly closed fist of his right hand, allowing the other young man to take a deep breath before passing the hand above Chris´ face. The whitelighter went limp in his grip. The blond man bent down then and lifted the unconscious body into his arms.

"Who are you? Where are you taking him? Answer us!" the sisters cried out, especially the oldest one´s voice sharp with demand.

The intruder turned to them fully, hoisting the whitelighter up in his arms. Chris´ body was limp, one arm resting on his stomach, the other swinging gently in the air.

"Aw, I´m really disappointed that you don´t recognize me... Mother," he added with a sneer.

His captives froze, their breath catching in their throats. They looked at him in shock and horror, Piper and Leo blanching.

"Wyatt?" his mother whispered in disbelief. "How...? Why?" she asked, her eyes sliding to the body in her son´s arms.

The blond man followed her gaze to Chris´ face. "I´ve come for what´s mine!" he said. The menace and icy coldness of his voice made the others shiver. But before they could do anything, react or say something, Wyatt dissolved into a shower of blue sparkles, without gifting them with another look.

Seconds after that the blue barrier disappeared, but nobody moved or said anything, the shock still holding them prisoner. And it wasn´t until the loud wail coming from the baby monitor shook them out of their stupefied state, that they finally moved.

But it was too late, their son and nephew already returned to the future. And he took his prize with him.

The End


End file.
